The aims of this project are to participate in the Childrens Cancer Study Group by 1) placing childhood cancer patients on CCSG protocols, 2) working on CCSG committees to evaluate, formulate and write research protocols, 3) providing a comprehensive educational program for members of the medical community and allied health personnel concerning pediatric oncology and its treatment, 4) providing comprehensive educational services to patients and the public concerning pediatric oncology, its treatment and the value of cooperative studies, 5) sharing with Childrens Cancer Study Groups results of pediatric cancer research currently being conducted at the University of Iowa and 6) conducting investigations into computer-assisted management of patients on CCSG protocols and into computer assisted collection and transmission of research data on CCSG study patients. Iowa is among the upper quartile of CCSG institutions in the number of patient entries per month and in providing data for CCSG studies. This project will allow Iowa to continue to expand its participation in these studies through patient entry and data retrieval. The principal investigator is involved in the development of two CCSG studies and the review of two studies. The project will allow both the principal investigator and others to increase their participation in development and review of CCSG studies. Continued participation in CCSG studies will allow dissemination of information concerning childhood cancer to a large segment of medical, paramedical and lay persons in the Midwest through the educational activities of the Iowa Center personnel. Research investigations currently being done at Iowa will be utilized in the protocol committees in which Iowa investigators participate. Finally, the development of computer assisted patient and data management at other centers participating in CCSG studies.